The objective of our training program is to provide an intensive and interdisciplinary basic science research training for a period of two years for qualified individuals who are committed to pursuing a career in academic surgery. The purpose of this training program continues to be to provide these trainees with the basic science research skills necessary to become independent investigators in gastrointestinal (GI) endocrinology and surgical oncology when they assume faculty positions. The training faculty is composed of both basic scientists and academic surgeons. The training faculty is multidisciplinary; each faculty member is a recognized expert in his or her field, and each member has a long record of research productivity in the training of young investigators from the United States and abroad. The breadth and depth of the research techniques available in the laboratories of the various faculty members allow the trainees to become familiar with and adept at the application of state-of-the-art techniques, such as molecular biology, for the study of GI endocrinology. The trainees are required to spend two years in basic research, supervised by members of the training faculty. The diversity of the experience depends on the needs of the trainee and his or her research interests. In addition to an intensive research experience, the trainee also participates in formal courses in molecular biology, radiation safety and scientific ethics. Furthermore, the trainees participate in regularly scheduled departmental seminars and lectures which include a basic science lecture, departmental grand rounds and seminars presented by other departments. All of our trainees are required to complete requirements for a Master of Medical Science (MMS) degree. The surgical research training program in GI endocrinology at The University of Texas Medical Branch in Galveston has a greater than 30 year history of training surgeons in clinical and basic science investigation. We have demonstrated a strong record of research productivity and have provided a nurturing academic environment for these trainees. Our training program is specifically designed to focus on the research training of academic surgeons so that they will be prepared to become independent scientists and incorporate the new and state-of-the-art techniques learned during their training period into a successful academic career.